


Welcome To My Cage Little Lover

by Yandere_writer



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, yandere - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Lovesick, M/M, MxM - Freeform, NSFW, Obsession, Porn With Plot, Stalker, Yandere, male characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_writer/pseuds/Yandere_writer
Summary: Ej is pretty used to the killing job he has. What happens when a new recruit catches His nonexistent eye?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a typical rainy day, cold rain pouring down onto the earth with a soft patter and wind blowing softly while the animals scatter for cover. 

As typical as the weather was, Ej felt as if it was a day to write down in history. Well with how the others were acting anyway, all excited and chirpy about the new comer named Toby. 

Smoke blows from his lips as he stands over the edge of the porch, watching the rain fall and ripples in the puddles dance as his mind goes to wonderfully dark places. 

Would Toby be like him? Curious and cunning? Or like the others? Obnoxious and unable to accept facts over feelings? Not to say Ej didn’t have those moments himself, but he knew the truth when he saw it. 

A final flick to his cigarette, and he tosses the rest into the yard, turning back and letting the last of the smoke pass his lips before entering the house. 

Everyone stood in the living room with excitement. They didn’t live here, it was just a meeting area to designate who did what and who lived with who. A head quarters if you will. But the way the huddled and giggled made it seem as if this was a house, and they a family. 

Ej decided to lean against the wall this time. He was one of the firsts here, has greeted plenty of pledges and new comers to the world of purging and murder. This one he can skip and live without. 

However, once the door opened, and a wet, messy haired, tired but happy looking man entered, he gained interest. This man-Toby- seemed a bit more chipper and upbeat than the rest of the drama queens he worked with. 

And not to mention his physique was quite alluring and his warm, chocolate eyes made his barely beating heart skip a beat. His flushed cheeks made Ej smile and his cute shy yet determined demeanor was something he found attractive in a mate. 

Perhaps he should meet with him on more private terms. Get to know the little minx better. 

While Toby talked and gave basic information, Ej studied him. Though Toby said very little, his body language said a lot. He fiddled with his sleeve, so he was obviously nervous. He tapped his fingers a lot when he spoke, meaning OCD or a calming habit for anxiety, and he didn’t like to mention his family, meaning a bitter past or too much pain to remember.

Ej couldn’t help but want to learn more. With everyone else it was just “I hated them so I killed them”. But Toby? He had no choice, slender took control and made his will break day by day for months. Yet here he is still holding himself together. 

“Dear Journal, 

I found that the new comer Toby is quite the catch for my nonexistent eyes. My inner demon growls with jealousy when he’s near the other males, and I’ve only known him for a few days. He likes marshmallow cereals, diet Coca-Cola, and prefers his popcorn on the burnt side. He has night terrors every so often, sleeps on his stomach when he’s sickly, and tends to chew pencils or pens when in deep thought. His past is well known to me and the others, bad dad, dead sister, and so on.

I can’t bring it in myself to believe his father truly suffered. I have this desire to make the man bleed dry over and over for him to learn, but It’s only Toby I’ve ever felt this for. Perhaps my demon side is being to protective of the Newbie? 

My studies of myself show this as signs of mother hen syndrome, where I suddenly feel the need to protect those I deem worthy. Perhaps Toby and I have a closer connection than I picked up? Who knows”. 

Closing the book, Ej nibbled the end of his pen and huffed. Surely this fixation was purely platonic right? Sure Toby was attractive but, Ej had to know someone long enough before wanting to date them. 

Maybe he should just get some rest and study Toby some more later. 

He shoves his journal in his drawer, with the other medical documents and notes he’s taken over the years, and leaned back in his chair to admire the rain puddles drying on the forest floor. 

Though the outside was calm, Ej’s inside state was beginning to stir and cause mayhem. And pure hell was going to soon break lose. It was just a matter of time.


	2. Please don’t break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ejs falling apart

It’s been a few weeks since Toby joined. He was bunked with Ej in a small Cabin in a wooded area close to town. He didn’t mind Ej, he was adorable really with all the questions he asked, still acting like a medical student.

Toby gave him kudos for still perusing a passion after he became something completely different. It isn’t easy trying to still feel human after being turned into-well whatever he is now.

The warm water splashed on his face began to wake him up more, his mind no longer in a plead for sleep. He groaned seeing that he was growing some stubble, and not that he didn’t appreciate puberty-but he doesn’t think the bears look Is for him.

Really he’s scared it’ll leave more DNA behind on a crime scene but he also wants to feel youthful still. He was almost 20, and felt like life was speeding up way to fast on the mundane and happy parts.

A knock on the door jolts him from his thoughts, and he scrambles to dry off his face and open the door “yeah?”.

“Breakfast is ready. Hurry up before it gets cold” Ej states with a yawn, “me and you have a place to be at Four today, so we can goof around I suppose until 2:00 to get ready”.

With a smirk, Toby playfully tugged his mask to expose Ejs face more “go back to bed for a little bit. Seems like you’ve been up all night studying the mission again”.

Ej wished he could roll his eyes, but gave a soft smile knowing Toby wasn’t afraid to touch and approach him. Toby was correct, he was up all night. But he wasn’t studying the mission.

He couldn’t stop leering and watching Toby’s sleeping form. He knew now he felt arousal and carnal need around the sweet, lean, and teasing little man.

While they begin to eat, Ejs gaze falls to Toby’s lips, watching that pink tongue lick up the crumbs that were left. Such a tease. His inner demon has been gaining more control by the day and at this point He isn’t sure he can hold back the urge to just touch and caress him.

When Toby tried to leave without finishing his plate, Ej snapped a little. “I didn’t cook that much for you to leave it to rot.” He scolds lightly, and walked over to push Toby down by his shoulders.

“Sit.” He said sternly, and watched Toby’s nervous eyes scan his features before taking the bites. The sound of his teeth hitting the fork, the fact He obeyed and ate like he was told, and the thought of him forcing more down the boys throat just made blood rush south.

Once the plate was clean, he made sure to place it in the sink and allowed Toby to go do whatever he wanted before the mission of the day.

He sat in the bathroom and palmed the outline of his cock through his jeans, his teeth catching and gnawing his bottom lip. Lascivious and primal thoughts filled his mind. Could he make Toby squirm? Makes pretty little noises that’ll sure drive Ej wild?

Would his sweat taste divine? Oh he’s sure of it. Would Toby fight back? Or give in and take it? He wasn’t sure which was better. He knew he needed to calm himself and his urges before he made a huge mistake over the simple feeling of lust taking over.

Well, less simple, more like an extreme evil begging and trying to claw its way out and using desire as a means to break apart the walls holding him together.

He turned the water on cold, stepping into the shower and trying to will away the beast trying to rip out of his mind. But thoughts arose and his mind went from calm, serene places to a intense and vibrant thought of “MATE.MARK.BREED.CLAIM”

Images of Toby giving himself over willingly went to deprived thoughts of Toby tied up and begging to be freed. Horrified, He quickly turned the water off and tried to clear his head. The mask giving him his sight was taken off, and his mind was still filled with vile and evil desires.

This wasn’t safe by any means. Ej truly just wanted Toby safe and happy, but his heart also wanted no one else around him while he made him a complete wreck.

It was more than just sex. He wanted Toby to love him, to lean on him, to trust him. His demon wanted that an more. To have his voice weak, his lips swollen, his words of promise and praise. To have him utter sweet nothings and to have him beg for more.

Ej shook his head, angry that he couldn’t focus “Stop. STOP!” He hissed, trying to force back desires he denied himself for so many years. Was he losing this battle? Would Toby’s presence be the final nail in the coffin? Would the last of Ejs humanity be shredded by the desires of his demon?

He really hoped-prayed if you will- that it wouldn’t come to that.


	3. Let me taste you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ej is losing his restraint and trying to hold back from pouncing On oblivious Toby 
> 
> Yandere stuff is all through this :3

The moonlight shimmered through the trees as the two bloodied and bruised men walk home. Toby’s features splattered with delicious smelling, crimson blood.

Toby knew that Ej was a cannibal, and that he needed human meat to survive. He just wasn’t aware of the demons other cravings. 

Ej couldn’t stop staring at his blood covered lips, and how his sweet chocolate eyes gleamed in the moonlight. Messy yet pure, sweet yet Bitter. 

Once they both got inside, and the lights came on, helping to illuminate Toby’s blood covered face, Ej nearly hit his knees.

The tease began to remove his shirt to show his abdomen and chest, dotted and peppered with bruises. Ej wanted to snarl at that, to know something else marked what he wanted to claim. 

A deep inhale, and he calmed himself for a moment. He clears his throat and strides towards Toby, hands instinctively grabbing his hips “are you cut anywhere?”. 

His voice was soft and caring, trying to disguise the anger boiling up at the fact Something other than himself cause his canvas of skin to be tainted. Toby turns and shows his back, looking over his shoulder “I think they got a few small stabs in, but other than that I’m ok...why so worried?”. 

Ej wanted to snap a little, wanting to say “because your mine that’s why” but controlled himself the best he could. “Because you’re my partner, my responsibility as much as I am to you. Let me stitch that up”. 

Half assed excuse, but it worked. Toby sat in the floor, legs crossed while Ej threads his needle and gets out some gauze and cotton patches. 

He cleans the wound, wanting to taste the blood and nearly snuck a lick or two to the wound, but felt as if he was in too much of an obvious spot to be caught. 

His skin was soft and pliant, and they carried on a small conversation while his hands worked over the wound. Once it was closed and patched, Toby turned to face him.

“Jack-“ he said softly, watching Ej try to clean up “buddy let me help you too. It isn’t fair you get to bleed out while I’m all fixed up”. 

Now, usually Ej would pass. But his ears burned at the idea of having Toby’s hands wander his own skin for a change. But he had no wounds that he was aware of, but what harm could there be in checking? 

“I’m sure I’m fine but, I’ll allow you to look me over if that’ll calm your nerves” he states, pulling his own clothes off and letting those hands go to work.

Toby was methodical in checking every nick and scratch, and even asking if some bruises needed an ice pack or if he needed some pain killers.

Ej was high as a kite knowing Toby cared and was on a basic level of medical care and attention. He clears his throat again and slides his Hoodie back on, hoping his little buddy wouldn’t wake up until he showered. 

“Thank you Toby. It’s...getting late, I’ll shower while you rest up ok?” He asked with a tinge of guilt. He felt so dirty knowing what he would actually be doing while Toby rested.

But that feeling was gone when Toby stretched and nodded, walking away with a goodnight wave. 

Ej barely had the water on when he began to stroke his own cock, smearing the Precum over the head with his thumb as he bit his fingers to keep quiet. 

He wanted to lick the blood that was on Toby’s lips, to slither his tongue inside and claim his mouth as his territory. He wanted little whimpers to escape Toby’s lips as he pinned him down and ravished him, made him a delectable mess. 

All too soon his orgasm came, and his breath felt punched from his chest as he doubled over and came into his hand. 

He tried to catch his breath, and once he was able to breathe without a stutter he actually decided to clean up and change his clothes. 

Toby’s form was under the covers, chest rising and falling peacefully while his bare legs were open to Ejs gaze. 

Surely he wouldn’t feel his hands wander those delicious thighs would he? At this point Ej wasn’t sure he cared. 

Dragging his finger tips up the soft, clay like skin, Ej shuddered and felt blood rush south yet again. Toby’s lips were open as he slept, just barely parted. Oh gods below his inhibitions where fading and his concern was to the wind with the caution that followed. 

He lifted his mask and let his tongue run over those adorably chapped and still a bit bloodied lips. And Christ did that spur something inside him he wasn’t aware existed. 

He was about to let his mouth claim more, but Toby stirred. Ej slowly, and reluctantly, peeled away and tried to rationalize with himself. 

What was he doing? How can such a simple man make him fall apart like this? 

Ej took his mask off and rubbed his face to try and think of any explanation. Surely there’s a syndrome or a disease causing this. There must be. 

Or maybe he’s finally off his rocker.


	4. Who is in control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby sneaks away with Tim for a bit

Toby couldn’t stop laughing in his room. He was texting Tim, sending stupid jokes and even flirtatious lines, and that made his face flush.

Toby wasn’t exactly sure when he began to like Tim, he just knew now that he felt like a little kid again. Tim is sweet and gives him space but also gives him comfort when he clearly needs it.

It’s... ** _refreshing_** to say the least. He can’t help but feel smothered by Ej lately. Check ups, large meals, and even a fucking bedtime on certain nights.

He felt like he was back at his old house with his mom and dead dad. It was smothering! It was creepy as well. Ej only cared if Toby ever got hurt, or if Toby ever finished his meals.

And it bothered him to the core but he didn’t want to start shit over just a simply worried friend and partner.

“You know Tobster, I think we should meet up behind the old gas station after the mission tonight. How’s that sound?” Tim sent, grinning as he saw the three dots dancing and bouncing as Toby tried to reply as fast as he could.

The kid had spunk, and a great sense of humor about himself and others. It was cute and Well, they’re around the same age. It could work and if not? He isn’t one to hold a grudge.

His grin widens when the phone vibrates and up pops “YES LETS DO IT” with a little excited Emoji. Adorable. They continue to send texts that explain what they’re going to do exactly, and Toby’s chest flutters when Tim admits he might go too far.

But that’s honestly something he’s hoping for. ———————————————— Toby sneaks past the blood hound known as Ej, and managed to stay quiet as he waits for Tim behind the old abandoned gas station.

His heart races more when Tim shows up, face just as flushed and nervous. They chat a little, and Toby outright admits “I’ve never made out before”.

Oh? How quaint. Tim held him close and peppered kisses up his neck, biting his ear lobe gently while whispering “Allow me to be your teacher on that then”.

Their lips meet and Toby melts into Tims hold. He’s too eager and messy but Tim doesn’t care, it’s cute and sweet and filled with passion he’s craved for a while.

His teeth pull on Toby’s bottom lip a little, and he hears the cutest little noise when he lets go. “Oh? Want me to keep going?” He asked with a devilish grin.

Toby playfully pouts and runs his fingers through Tim’s hair “Sorry Timmy, I don’t fuck on the first date”. With that, he adjusts his goggles and runs off, blowing Tim a kiss before disappearing into the night.

Toby felt such a rush at the fact he actually _**KISSED**_ someone! And his face showed his joy, as he couldn’t stop smiling or biting his lip at the thought.

However, his happiness came to a halt when he was tackled at his front door, an angry, maskless Ej over his form. “Where the hell were you?!”.

Toby shudders seeing Ejs face, the mask pushed to the side as his teeth poke out with his snarl. “I waited two hours worried sick! What the hell?!”.

Toby rolls over and pins him down, glaring at Ej as he straddled his hips. “None of your fucking business! You aren’t my mom! I can do what I want without you!”.

Oh how those words made Ej laugh bitterly. Toby was his. And he was in control of whatever he damn well pleased. He slides his mask on and hissed once he sees the marks left on Toby’s neck.

“Are those...what I think they are?” He asked lowly, holding back a growl the best he could. “You mean hickies? Yeah. “ Toby spit out, crossing his arms “who gives a shit?”.

Ej rushes and pinned him to the wall with more ferocity “Listen here you little shit. If I see another mark upon your skin that a man or woman caused ill kill them. You can’t be touched like that by filth such as them! Do you understand?!”.

Toby paused and felt sarcasm on his tongue, but saw how deadly the situation could turn if he used it. He nodded his head and bit back his remark “Look, I’ll come home on time from now on. But you can’t control my love life. I’m not a doll to you! You can’t control me!”.

He opens the cabin door and huffed as he walked to his room, slamming the door and complaining to Tim on his phone.

Couldn’t control him? Oh Ej revels in the fact Toby was wrong on that. He can control him, and all he does. And he will. Toby will be his.


End file.
